legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ming
Ming is the Guardian of the temple of the Rat. Physical Appearance When she is not Powered Up she appears to be a 9 years old Chinese-South Asian girl with black hair made into a fringe and red eyes. She wears a white karate gi with purple accents, a purple belt and white shorts. Powered Up When Powered Up Ming's eyes and ears stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a Rat. Her hair grows into a long ponytail much like a rat tail, and she grows metal claws from her hands which can be used as an attack weapon. Her clothing changes to a brown karate gi (sleeves and pants tucked in) with pink accents and black boots. Power Band Her Power Band is black with a pink gemstone on it and the Rat symbo l from the Chinese Zodiac is engraved onto it. Rat Band.png|The Rat Powerband Rat Gem.png|The Rat Gem Temple The Rat Temple is located in a tree hollow (like Hye's); at the entrance, it has a trap shaped like a Rat's mouth which clamp together when triggered. It has several ropes scattered around it, for the Rat's to be able to walk on to get around the temple and for anyone to swing across in order to navigate their way throughout the temple. Also, in the centre there is a large statue of a Rat with a pool of water in front of it. The temple h as several holes and wormholes in it and is noted to "be a maze" but Ming can easily find her way throughout her temple. Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.14.22.png|The Entrance Of The Rat Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.15.23.png|The Trap Near The Start Of The Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.18.19.png|One Of The Many Rat Ropes Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.17.17.png|One Of The Many Swing Ropes Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.12.12.png|The Rat Statue At The Centre Of The Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.20.18.png|The Pool Of Water In Front Of The Statue Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.20.52.png|Ling Tries To Escape The Temple But Finds It Hard To Navigate Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.27.40.png|One Of The Many Holes Abilities Shapeshifting Ming is easily able to turn into any living thing that she desires, but always with a distinct feature showing, an example of this is when she turned into Ang and her long ponytail and metal claws were still showing. Enhanced Senses Ming is able to tell one rat from the other and located Ling by sniffing her out. Enhanced Strength Ming has superior strength compared to other Temple Guardians and humans, even being seen as a challenge to Ang. Enhanced Agility Ming is able to perform several gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease, even being able to fight Ang on a thin rope. Rat Manipulation Ming is able to control all rats in her Temple (and probably outside of it), she was also able to get the Rats to surround Ang without giving any verbal commands or gestures. Powerblast Projection Ming demonstrates that she can make powerblasts which she can project towards other people to knock back and harm them. Teleportation Like other Temple Guardians, it is also likely that she can also teleport, however this has not been shown on screen. Rat Mimicry All temple guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Ming's time comes, she will turn into a rat. Rat Physiology Most of these powers come under Rat Physiology, Ming can probably do more than this as her power was only shown in one episode. Appearances Associating With Vermin Ming was attacked by Ang as he thought that Ming was Ling in disguise. After being defeated by Ang, Ming eventually gives up her Power Band, but just as he is about to take it, he is hit by Ling, who steals the Power band and manipulates the shape shifting feature to escape from them. Ming criticizes Ang and blames him for her band being stolen, but comes to the conclusion that she should accept Ang's offer of finding the powerband together. The three Guardians go on a wild goose chase to find Ling and confront her, but she thinks that she overpowers them as only Ang is empowered and she has empowered The Shadow Dragon band and The Rat Band with the darkest yin, however Ang manages to fight Ling and let Ming finish off so that she can claim her band back. Empower The Darkest Ling Ming's band is stolen by The Emperor along with Shoong's. Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi are having a hard time defeating The Emperor, who has possessed Ling, but are accompanied by Ming and Shoong who have also come to retrieve their Power Bands. Ming and Shoong empower and the five guardians bind their powerblasts together, then shoot it several times towards The Emperor. The blasts manage to get The Emperor out of Ling and a spirit is seen leaving her body, leaving an unconscious Ling behind, who ends up being alright. Double Dragon Ming is seen with several other Temple Guardians attempting to defeat The Emperor. Rat Attack Ming is held hostage by the Emperor and Yin Wi. The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game